After the match
by Feniasta
Summary: Kise jest załamany po przegranym meczu z Too, a Kuroko chce podnieść na duchu. Trochę melancholijne jak na pierwszy rzut, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)


Dźwięk gwizdka obwieszczającego koniec czwartej kwarty, zabrzmiał jak trzask sędziowskiego młotka. Wyrok zapadł bez możliwości odwołania się. Too zwyciężyło 12 punktami różnicy. Mimo zaciętej walki Kise, liceum Kaijo skazane zostało na porażkę.  
>Zwycięska drużyna opuściła boisko z wysoko podniesionymi głowami, nie zamieniwszy z pokonanymi ani słowa. Aomine Daiki rzucił tylko przelotne spojrzenie na blondyna, podtrzymywanego w pozycji pionowej przez Kasamatsu. Choć mecz ten wymusił na nim większy wysiłek niż zazwyczaj, nie czuł nic poza zadowoleniem z wygranej i rozczarowaniem. ,,Myślałem, że pokażesz mi więcej, Kise, jednak nie okazałeś się godnym rywalem''. Zaraz po obu grupach, na boisko weszły dwie inne, by rozegrać kolejny, już nie tak bardzo emocjonujący mecz.<br>Kuroko obserwował cały mecz z trybun. Wynik rozgrywki wzbudził w nim mieszane uczucia, ale przede wszystkim złość na Daikiego, za nieczułe i aroganckie potraktowanie Kise.  
>Mimo, że ich drogi się rozeszły, Kuroko niezmiennie szanował kolegów ze starej drużyny, ale tego dnia, stracił całkowicie szacunek do niebieskowłosego. Nie sądził, że chłopak zmienił się do tego stopnia, by nie pomóc staremu przyjacielowi podnieść się z ziemi, po tym jak ten niemal wygrał mecz. Widać Aomine nie uzna nikogo za równego sobie, dopóki, dopóty nie zostanie pokonany.<br>Zaraz po zakończeniu meczu, chciał natychmiastowo wyjść, zobaczyć się z Kise, podnieść go na duchu, ale Seirin miało jeszcze w planach tego dnia wizytę w restauracji i nie łudził się, że starsi koledzy odpuszczą mu kolejną nieobecność. Poza tym ani myślał, raz jeszcze, narażać się trenerce i koniec końców musiał czekać.

Zdążyło nadejść późne popołudnie, gdy Kuroko miał możliwość wyrwania się z grupy. Restaurację opuścił jako pierwszy i już od pół godziny, jak ten kołek, sterczał pod domem Kise, a blondyn nie dawał znaku życia. Ni widu, ni słychu, komórki nie odbierał, drzwi też nie otwierał. Chłopak wiedział, że Kise potrafi poradzić sobie w wielu sytuacjach, ale równie często bywał bardziej nierozgarnięty niż niejedno dziecko. Tetsu jednak martwił się bardziej, nie stanem przeforsowanego ciała, a psychiką blondyna.  
>Wiedział nie od dziś, że Aomine był dla Ryouty kimś w rodzaju guru. To za jego sprawą chłopak zaczął grać w koszykówkę, wyrywając się tym samym z monotonii ciągłych sukcesów sportowych, przeplatanych zalotami ,,stad'' wielbiących go dziewcząt.<br>Odnalazł coś co kochał. Coś co kochał za to, że nie jest w tym najlepszy. Ogromną frajdę sprawiały mu bezowocne próby dorównania tak niesamowicie silnej osobie. Gdy w gimnazjum Kise zaczął na poważnie interesować się Tetsuyą, wraz z ciepłym uczuciem, zrodziła się w nim zazdrość o Daikiego. Widząc jak dobrze współpracują na boisku, jak dobrze się przy tym bawią i jak silne więzi ich łączą, zaczął jeszcze zapalczywiej dążyć do przewyższenia Aomine, chcąc również stać się światłem Kuroko.  
>Sam Tetsu zauważył ten fakt już dawno, jednak cały ten czas milczał, ponieważ nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak ważny jest dla Kise ten ,,wyścig''. I to było największym powodem jego zmartwienia.<br>Spojrzał na zegarek. Mijała już dobra godzina odkąd kwitł na dworze pod drzwiami, nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi z wnętrza domu. Nie mógł się również zdecydować czy powinien wejść bez zaproszenia, choć jego zmartwienie zdawało się być wystarczającym pretekstem.  
>Zadzwonił raz jeszcze na numer swojego chłopaka, ale niezmiennie odpowiedziała mu poczta głosowa. Może śpi... W końcu gdy zrobiło mu się zimno - po drodze nie miał czasu zahaczyć o dom - wszedł do środka. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach panowała grobowa cisza. To wyjaśnia czemu nikt mu nie otwierał. Zamknął drzwi tak by nie narobić hałasu i cichaczem wspiął się po schodach. Bywał tutaj tak często, że znał prawie każdy zakamarek domostwa.<br>Drzwi od sypialni zastał uchylone. Pchnął je lekko i ujrzał na łóżku, leżącego na brzuchu, blondyna. Zdawał się nie wykazywać żadnych funkcji życiowych.  
>- Kise-kun?<br>Delikwent drgnął.  
>- Kurokocchi? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili, nie zmieniając pozycji, z twarzą wciąż odwróconą do okna. - Co tu robisz?<br>- Martwiłem się, że nie odpowiadasz. Chciałem wiedzieć jak się czujesz.  
>Dobiegł go cichy śmiech.<br>- To miło z twojej strony, ale wszystko jest ok. Jestem tylko zmęczony. Przesadziłem dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle i wszystko mnie boli.  
>- Może cię rozmasować? - Kuroko podszedł do łóżka, kładąc torbę na ziemi.<br>- Potrafisz?  
>- Trochę. Mama jest masażystką i co nieco podpatrzyłem.<br>Po przyniesieniu, wskazanej przez blondyna butelki z balsamem, Tetsu uklęknął na łóżku przy nogach, które według ich właściciela bolały najbardziej i nałożywszy na dłonie odrobinę kremu, zaczął pewnymi ruchami wcierać go w skórę. Szybko poczuł rozluźniające się mięśnie.  
>- Kurokocchi, masz zimne palce.<br>- Godzinę stałem pod drzwiami.  
>- Mogłeś wejść.<br>- Nie byłem pewien czy mogę. Nie odbierałeś telefonu, a drzwi nikt nie otwierał. - niebieskowłosy zabrał się za drugą nogę.  
>- Wybacz, zostawiłem telefon w bluzie, a do drzwi nie miałem siły podejść. Więc to ty dzwoniłeś przez ostatnią godzinę?<br>- Tak.  
>- Rozumiem.<br>Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań ponownie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ryouta uparcie nie odwracał głowy, a Tetsuya starał się znaleźć sposób jak go do tego zmusić. Unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego było stałą taktyką Kise, zawsze gdy rozmowa schodziła na niedogodny temat, lub kiedy chciał coś ukryć i uniknąć rozmowy. Zastanawiał się jak, w delikatny sposób poruszyć temat i jak głęboko jego ukochany zatracił się w wymyślonej przez siebie walce o rolę światła.  
>Wpatrując się w umięśnione nogi, spróbował spojrzeć na sprawę ze swojej perspektywy. W Teikou Aomine sam nazywał się jego światłem, ze względu na niezawodną współpracę na boisku, a jemu samemu początkowo to nie przeszkadzało. Z czasem zaczął jednak zmieniać zdanie, dochodząc do wniosku, że nawet najjaśniejsze światło nie może istnieć bez swego źródła, bez siły która je wytwarza. Choć w drużynie, poza koszykówką, nie łączyło ich nic, w oczach niebieskowłosego największym źródłem, które na swój sposób spajało ich razem, był właśnie Kise. Mimo, że dołączył jako ostatni.<br>Zawsze najweselszy ze wszystkich, nie zmienił się nawet, gdy zatracony w swej sile i arogancji Aomina, odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
>On jako jedyny z Kiseki no Sedai nie zmienił się, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu jak pozostali.<br>Nieopisanie ciepło rozlewało się w sercu Kuroko, gdy słyszał jego nawoływanie: Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Czuł wtedy, że jakaś część jego duszy jest trzymana wśród starych wspomnień, których za nic nie chciał się wyzbyć. Bolało go gdy myślał o przepaści jaka wytworzyła się między członkami zespołu z gimnazjum, ale jednocześnie kołem ratunkowym bym był brak tejże wyrwy między nim a Ryoutą.  
>Blondyn był jedyną osobą, przy której Tetsuya czuł się bezpiecznie i pewnie, jak nigdzie indziej i z nikim innym. Trochę żałował, że nie poszedł z ukochanym do tej samej szkoły, choć ta odległość jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła ich do siebie. Wybierając Seirin chciał zrzucić z siebie jarzmo cudownego pokolenia, które choć w rzeczywistości dotyczyło go najmniej, ciążyło ha jego barkach z tą samą siłą. Chciał się usamodzielnić i pokazać... No właśnie co pokazać?<br>Po długich przemyśleniach pojął, że pragnie tylko i wyłącznie Kise. Chciał grać z nim, cieszyć się tą grą, wspólnie spędzonym czasem i poświęconą uwagą. Nie potrzebował całego Kiseki no Sedai czy innej drużyny. Wystarczył Kise, by stworzyć wrażenie, że dawne, radosne czasy nie przeminęły.  
>- Jest późno Kurokocchi. Powinieneś iść do domu.<br>- Nie pójdę, dopóki nie powiesz mi co Cię gryzie.  
>- Nic mnie nie gryzie.<br>- To czemu milczysz i nie patrzysz na mnie?  
>Nie odpowiedział. Siedzący do tej pory w torbie Numer Dwa, zniecierpliwiony brakiem zainteresowania jego osobą, wyczołgał się z niej i wdrapał na łóżko po stronie Kise. Wodząc oczyma od jednego chłopaka do drugiego, sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał przekazać swojemu panu, jak wygląda twarz leżącego, której ten nie mógł dojrzeć.<br>- Zawaliłem. - rozległ się ledwie słyszalny głos, a w nim lekka nutka ironii. - Dałem dupy na całej linii.  
>- Starałeś się.<br>Blondyn leżał twarzą do poduszki z rękoma po obu stronach głowy.  
>- A jakie to ma teraz znaczenie Kurokocchi? - zapytał żałośnie Ryouta, głosem osoby, która po włożeniu wszelkich sił w osiągnięcie celu, poznała gorzki smak porażki i całkowicie zatraciła wiarę w siebie.<br>- Zawsze go podziwiałem. - wykrztusił. - Chciałem być twoim światłem tak jak on, ale nigdy nie potrafiłem, nie nadawałem się do tego i wciąż się nie nadaje. Jestem żałosny.  
>- Nieprawda Kise-kun! - Zaoponował ostro Tetsu, po czym dodał łagodnie, wsuwając palce pomiędzy palce chłopaka i zaciskając dłoń. - Nigdy tak nie uważałem i nie będę! To, że Aomine jest silniejszy nic nie znaczy, a moim światłem przestał być już dawno temu, gdy odwrócił się do nas wszystkich. A ty Kise-kun byłeś podporą dla drużyny, choć może inni tego nie zauważali. Ale byłeś dla mnie i tylko to się dla mnie liczyło i liczy do teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nigdy nie chciałem i nie chcę byś przewyższył Aomine. Kise-kun to Kise-kun i tak powinno zostać. Jestem z ciebie dumny, że dałeś z siebie tak wiele i że nie zmieniłeś się w aroganckiego dupka. Nie zmieniaj swojego charakteru i nie stawaj się kimś, kim nie jesteś. Ja kocham Cię takim jakim jesteś naprawdę.<br>Słowa Kuroko, ciepłe i stanowcze, wypowiedziane bez najmniejszego wahania, spłynęły na zbolały umysł Kise, jak zimna woda kojąca poparzenia. Gęsta klucha wzruszenia ścisnęła go w gardle, a serce zatrzepotało z przejęcia i radości. Jak żył, nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej usłyszał od kogoś tak wiele miłych i ciepłych słów. Jego wiara we własne możliwości, od dawna podkopywana, nagle jakby odrodziła się. Zalała go fala najgorętszych uczuć jakie tylko mógł żywić do Kuroko. Potok łez spłynął po jego policzkach, wsiąkając w poduszkę. Cichy, ale jakże głęboki szloch wstrząsną jego ciałem.  
>Tetsuya widząc to, nachylił się ukochanym, wplatając palce również w jego drugą dłoń i delikatnie, by go nie obciążać, przytulił się do szerokich, ciepłych pleców. Lewą rękę położył na blond czuprynie, głaszcząc Ryoutę po głowie jak małe dziecko.<br>- Nie przejmuj się przegraną Kise-kun.  
>- Nie przejmuję się. - podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał przyjacielowi głęboko w oczy.<br>- To dlaczego płaczesz?  
>- Bo uświadomiłem sobie, jak wspaniałą osobę obdarzyłem uczuciem i mam możliwość mieć u swego boku. Kocham Cię Kurokocchi.<br>Serce niższego podskoczyło z przejęcia, a twarz lekko się zaróżowiła, jednak te same słowa w całej swej okazałości odbijały się w jego spojrzeniu. Otworzył usta, jednak słowa nie były im już potrzebne.


End file.
